hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Poison Syringe
The Poison Syringe is a melee weapon first seen in Hitman: Codename 47, and one of the basic weapons available to Agent 47 in Hitman: Blood Money. It is a combination of Pavulon (Pancuronium Bromide), Sodium Pentothal and Potassium Chloride that will instantly kill the person injected. Description Hitman: Blood Money Like the sedative syringe, 47 can inject the poison syringe behind someone without alerting nearby NPC's. Unlike the sedative syringe, it will instantly kill the victim. In this respect, it is essentially a Fibre Wire limited to only two uses. Unlike the Fibre Wire though, it can be used to silently kill incapacitated or sleeping NPCs. This very useful if you accidentally knocked out a target and you don't have a silenced weapon. It can also be used to poison drinks and foods, adding another way to silently kill a target without arousing suspicion, as long as you are not seen doing so. If you take it out in front of a crowd they will panic and your mission will be ruined. It will take a few seconds to kill the target as well, but if you rush, their time will be shortened. Although it may give an impression that the inflicted NPC died from a heart attack, the death is counted as a kill, not an accident. This means that if the body is found, it will count against the rating. It also means that using the poison syringe on non-targets will effectively prevent you from attaining Silent Assassin. Alternatively, like most of 47's equipment, it can be thrown or dropped in front of guards to distract them. The first guard who sees it will pick it up and drop it in the security room. HITMAN™ In HITMAN™, the Modern Lethal Syringe can only be used on people (poisoning food/drinks requires another item). This time, the syringe can be carried visibly, and instead of a lengthy animation, Agent 47 quickly sticks the needle into his target and back, after which they will slowly collapse. However, anybody who sees Agent 47 attack the NPC will act accordingly. In addition to the Modern Lethal Syringe, the Antique Lethal Syringe is available as a reward for completing all Himmapan Horror challenges. While Antique Lethal Syringe is functionally no different from the Modern Lethal Syringe, it's existence allows players to bring two lethal syringes into a mission at once, should they choose to. HITMAN™ 2 All syringes in HITMAN™ 2 function identically to those featured in HITMAN™. As with many items, 'Mk II' variants of the syringes were added to the game which function identically to the ordinary syringes, the only difference being a red '2' sticker that wraps around the base of the syringe. It shares a similar purpose to the Antique Lethal Syringe found in HITMAN™, allowing players to take a second lethal syringe into the mission with them. Availability Hitman: Codename 47 *The Setup: Can be found in some of the medical boxes in the bathroom and on the floor with the Uzi and Franchi PA3/215. Hitman: Blood Money *Death of a Showman - One can be found near the last part of the level in an ICA container. *Every other mission except Requiem - Agent 47 starts all missions with two doses. HITMAN™ *Unlocked from the start of the game - to be chosen from the mission planning menu for any mission that allows it. *The Antique Lethal Syringe is unlocked by completing all 5 Himmapan horror challenges (Bangkok) *Freedom Fighters - atop of a shelf in the farmhouse basement, near the stairs. Very difficult to notice. HITMAN™ 2 * The Modern Lethal Syringe is unlocked by reaching Mastery Level 2 of Sapienza, to be chosen from the mission planning menu for any mission that allows it. * The Lethal Syringe Mk II is unlocked by reaching Mastery Level 5 of Isle of Sgàil, to be chosen from the mission planning menu for any mission that allows it. * Freedom Fighters - atop of a shelf in the farmhouse basement, near the stairs. Very difficult to notice. * The Finish Line - located inside a locked cabinet of the medical area. Can be opened with either a Lockpick or a Crowbar, however neither are necessary; the key to access the cabinet is simply left atop a desk in the reception area. Gallery Syringe Poison.jpg|The Poison Syringe in Hitman: Blood Money. Modern_Lethal_Syringe.jpg|The Modern Lethal Syringe in HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2. Lethal_Syringe_Mk_II.jpg|The Lethal Syringe Mk II in HITMAN™ 2. Trivia * Sodium pentothal is a controlled substance in all parts of the world, which raises the question how the ICA can acquire these syringes. * The three chemicals, sodium pentothal, pancuronium bromide and potassium chloride are also used to carry out lethal injections for capital punishment. * In real life, combining all three of the chemicals together at once will cause precipitation, rendering the syringe useless. Category:Melee weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:HITMAN™ weapons